Recordações
by Bela-chan
Summary: Arthur Weasley e Lucius Malfoy tem uma história no passado. Depois da guerra, as lembranças voltam com força total. Resposta ao desafio proposto por Marck Evans no Torneio da PSF. ATENÇÂO: Slash, Angst, Arthur x Lucius!


**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:** À Tachel, meu amor. :3

**Explicação:** Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio lançado no Torneio da PSF: _Arthur Weasley e Lucius Malfoy tem uma história no passado. Depois da guerra, as lembranças voltam com força total. Resposta ao desafio proposto por Marck Evans no Torneio da PSF. ATENÇÂO: Slash, Angst, Arthur x Lucius!_

**Aviso 1:** _Harry Potter_ não me pertence, eu só brinco um pouco com os personagens. .

**Aviso 2:** Contém morte de personagem - embora essa não seja exatamente uma death fic.

* * *

**Recordações**

Está frio. Sinto novamente um tremor percorrer meu corpo dos pés à cabeça, e aperto a capa mais fortemente contra meu peito, tentando me aquecer.

A lareira já está acesa, as janelas estão fechadas, e a biblioteca está aquecida, mas ainda assim, eu sinto frio. Muito frio.

Penso em levantar e me servir de alguma bebida, mas o frio é tão intenso que desisto na mesma hora. Prefiro continuar sentando aqui, na minha poltrona, observando as chamas se consumindo na lareira.

Há pouca luz na biblioteca, mas eu não me importo. Sempre fui uma pessoa noturna, sempre preferi a escuridão. Em vários sentidos.

Mas a pouca iluminação fornecida pela lareira é suficiente para que eu consiga ler a manchete garrafal da primeira página do _Profeta Diário_, que está caído no chão ao lado da minha poltrona:

* * *

**PATRIARCA DA FAMÍLIA WEASLEY MORRE EM ACIDENTE MISTERIOSO ENVOLVENDO ARTEFATOS TROUXAS**

* * *

Abaixo da manchete, há uma foto de Arthur vestido com as roupas ministeriais, apertando a mão do Ministro Shacklebolt.

Encaro duramente o ruivo que aparece sorrindo na foto, ódio e ressentimento fazendo meus olhos arderem e meu corpo tremer novamente. Repito, pela milésima vez desde que vi a reportagem hoje de manhã, que não me importo com a morte dele. Que eu não ligo. Que não me afeta.

A morte dele não me afeta, como a perda dele não me afetou há muitos anos atrás.

Arthur Weasley pisca devagar e sorri na foto, e por um instante de delírio ouço sua voz repetindo que eu não posso esconder o que sinto dele, pois ele me conhece melhor e mais profundamente do que qualquer outra pessoa, mais até do que eu mesmo. _Eu vejo sua alma, Lucius,_ ele dizia,_ e ela me assusta e me atrai ao mesmo tempo_.

Idiota. Grifinório idiota, que julgava a todos pelos seus padrões de moralidade. Que pensava que o mundo era um lugar colorido, onde colegas de escola se apaixonam e lutam contra tudo e todos que são contra o amor que sentem. Que nenhuma convenção social, regra, preconceito ou imposição será capaz de separá-los. Que, no final, tudo dará certo, e eles poderão viver felizes para sempre em uma linda casa com jardim encantado e caçando fadas mordentes nas horas vagas.

Não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse, ele simplesmente não entendia que um Malfoy não nasceu para ser feliz. Nós nascemos para mandarmos e sermos obedecidos, para sermos admirados e invejados, para seguirmos de modelo para a sociedade e, sobretudo, para termos poder. Escândalos envolvendo romances entre um Malfoy e um Weasley não se enquadram na tradição da minha família. E família, sangue, sempre foi e sempre será o mais importante para mim. Mais importante do que aqueles sentimentos confusos que me assaltavam quando o assunto era Arthur e seus sonhos coloridos.

Eu não me importo com a sua morte, repito a mim mesmo. Arthur Weasley não foi nada além de uma aventura de juventude, uma brincadeira passageira que não teve nenhuma importância, e já esquecida há mais de vinte anos. Nada além disso.

Para reforçar o que digo, encaro novamente sua foto no jornal, desafiando-o a me contradizer. Então percebo que Shacklebolt sumiu do retrato, e que Arthur está roendo a unha do dedo indicador. Sinto como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago, ao reconhecer o gesto tão corriqueiro e tão familiar. Imediatamente, minhas lembranças me levam até meu último ano em Hogwarts, relembrando a conversa definitiva que tivemos na noite.

"_O que você decidiu, Lucius?" – Arthur perguntou assim que eu entrei na sala de aula vazia em que ele me esperava, parando de roer a unha como estivera fazendo segundos atrás._

"_Pensei que isso já estivesse claro, Arthur. As circunstâncias continuam as mesmas, e minha decisão também."_

"_Então é o fim de tudo? Você realmente vai se casar com Narcissa Black"_

"_Não precisa ser." – eu insinuei, mesmo sabendo que era inútil tentar convencê-lo a mantermos as coisas como estavam. - "Meu casamento não tem nada a ver com 'isto', como o seu não terá"._

"_Eu nunca me sujeitaria a algo assim." – ele respondeu, e eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando de desgosto. – "E eu não vou me casar!"_

"_Sim, você irá se casar." – retruquei, me aproximando dele e traçando a linha do seu maxilar com os dedos. – "E eu enlouquecerei de ciúmes ao imaginá-lo com alguém que não seja eu."_

"_Lucius..." – Arthur murmurou, os olhos suplicantes. – "Não precisa ser assim... Por favor, não faça isso conosco... Eu..."_

"_Shhhh..." – eu interrompi, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. - "Não diga mais nada. Como eu disse antes, minha decisão não mudou."_

_Ele me encarou por longos minutos, seus olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ele se recusava a derramar. _

"_Se essa é a sua decisão final, então não insistirei novamente nesse assunto, Lucius. Nunca mais." – ele finalmente disse. - "Um dia você se arrependerá e perceberá o grande erro que cometeu. Mas nesse dia, eu já não estarei mais aqui"_

_Ele se virou para ir embora, mas por alguma razão eu não podia deixá-lo ir. Não ainda. Eu simplesmente não estava preparado para deixá-lo sair daquela forma da minha vida. _

_Sem pensar direito, fui atrás dele e puxei-o de encontro a mim, esperando por uma resistência que não encontrei. Sentindo meu coração bater desesperadamente, apertei Arthur em meus braços, enquanto enterrava meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando com força seu cheiro, tentando fazê-lo ficar gravado em minha memória. Vários tremores percorreram meu corpo, mas eu não sabia dizer se eram meus ou de Arthur, e não me importei em descobrir. Só o que eu conseguia pensar era que aquela era a última vez em que eu o teria em meus braços, e que ainda não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir._

A madeira na lareira estala trazendo-me de volta à realidade, e eu preciso piscar várias vezes para afastar minhas antigas lembranças do pensamento. Me surpreendo com o aperto elas trouxeram ao meu peito, com a dor que eu não esperava sentir depois de tanto tempo.

Arthur estava errado, digo a mim mesmo. Eu nunca me arrependi da decisão que tomei, e agiria da mesma forma novamente. Malfoys não nasceram para serem felizes.

Encaro novamente a foto e murmuro baixinho:

- Sua morte não me afetou, Arthur. Não me afetou nem um pouco...

Ele sorri pra mim, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei. Meus olhos ardem, minha respiração fica mais pesada, e sinto meu corpo tremendo violentamente.

É culpa do frio. Só do frio.

* * *

**FIM **

* * *

_Como eu amo escrever com esse loiro!! Já virou vício!!_


End file.
